futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Aero'sFuture: Drugs In 2050
YEAR POSTED: 2009 Drugs are split into three main classifications: stimulants such as ecstasy, opiates such as heroin, and hallucinogens such as Phencyclidine (PCP). These groups all give you the same euphoric effect as one another known as a "high" and all make you crash down to reality through depression and insomnia among other effects. Recreational drugs, as in non-prescription, are tremendously dangerous, make the user encounter several extremely serious health issues, and have high death rates due to potential overdose. In the future, drug use will be hgihly restricted and monitored as new and more deadlier forms of drugs arrive. Cannabis: 2020 Cannabis, commonly known as marijauna, weed, pot, dank, chronic, reefer, ganja, grass, Mary Jane, and skunk, is a hallucinogenic herb that, when smoked, causes the user to feel a slight euphoric state of mind. In the future, marijauna, though illegal now, will be medically legalized in almost all parts of the world due to its healing and calming effects and recreationally legalized in parts of Europe and the United States. Within a decade or two, the world will have the ability to grow many strains of marijuana, including strains with extremely high levels of THC, cannabis's main psychoactive ingredient. THC levels will reach nearly forty to fifty percent by weight and allow the user to experience a stronger high from less of the herb. New ways of getting "high" from marijauna will also be available beside the most common forms of smoking and eating. These ways will most likely be illegalized because of increased dangerousness and include snorting and injecting; forms to be known as hash powder (crystal honey) and hashish syrup (maple syrup). Future Cannabis Variants The following list contains hypothetical smokeable cannabis strains in order of increasing THC: *Heroin Hash: 50% THC :Named for its strong, heroin-like "high" with the relative saftey of regular cannabis *NC-17: 48% THC :Named because of its use by older teenagers around the world *Acapulco Aurora (or Double A): 47% THC :Named for its strange, color rotating hallucinations one experiences on the "high" *Space Station: 44% THC :Named not for an intense high, but for the intense feeling of weightlessness the strain proccurs *Neon Star: 41% THC :Named for its vibrantly green color and the many orangish twisting fibers that surround it Hallucinogens: 2040 With two or more decades, the use of recreational hallucinogenic drugs such as PCP, LSD, or mushrooms will dramatically increase the world over. Because greater and much more severe punishment will be implemented for the use of most of these drugs, people will strive to obtain it for not only the intense "high," but for the thrill of not getting caught as well. Powerful hallucinogens will be created and hybridized amongst drug users to create extremely potent drugs that cause serious harm to the body. Ultramodern Hallucinogens A common hallucinogenic drug widely used in the 2040s is known as Xtatic. It was created in a science laboratory (much like LSD) in the year 2036 and is known to give the user an unbelievably intense "high." It is most commonly injected through a large vain, but the user will receive the most euphoria (and the most physical and psychological harm) if it is injected under the eye. Nevertheless, Xtatic has among the worst side effects to the body than any other hallucinogenic drug. Common hallucinogenic effects of the use of Xstatic include shimmering and rippling surfaces, color enrichment or dissipation, merging objects, and synesthesia. It additionally gives the user the feeling of merging with other users and objects, Another ultramodern hallucinogen is known as Sahara Leaf. It is only grown on the southern outskirts of the Sahara Desert in Africa. The plant was discovered in 2017 and first used psychoactively in 2029. The plant is generally smoked but can also be processed and eaten, along with snorted straight through the nose (which will be illegal). Sahara Leaf commonly gives the user the illusion of weightlessness, peacefulness, and placidity; it basically has an extremely intense variety of a cannabis "high" and is almost twenty-five times as potent. It also gives the user a mild effect of shimmering and rippling surfaces. The side effects of Sahara Leaf are not nearly as terrifying as those involved with Xstatic, but those that do occur and last for many days after a user "comes down." These include nausea, chronic headaches, slightly blurred vision, drying of the mouth, and red eyes. Over extended use, a user has an fair chance of receiving pulonary, heart, and blood cancer along with mild strokes and heart attack. All forms of psychoactive hallucinogenic drugs besides marijanaa will be illegal due to their dangerous and life-threatening bodily effects. Opiates: 2050 Opiates are drugs named so because they are constituents of the opium poppy, Papaver somniferum. Opiates can either be biologically produced or manufactured by humanity. Such biologically produced opioids include morphine, codeine, thebaine, and papaverine. Synthetically produced opioids include the drug heroin and multiple varieties of hydrocodone. These types of drugs are tremendously dangerous to the body in large, unprescribed doses. Heroin Heroin causes the user to become a psychological child meaning the user will become excessively deficient and brainless when heroin's "high" kicks in. The side effects of this opiate include dangerous levels of disorientation, hypoventilation, extreme indigestion, ataxia, and hypersomnia. If the user injects heroin too often, the body will develop a tolerance to it and require more and more to even feel normal. Recreational heroin is completely illegal and tremendously dangerous, but in the year 2050, it will not be the worst. Alkamorpholoid-B In the year 2034, a few chinese scientists will create a synthetic opioid which they will name Alkamorpholoid-B. This opiate causes a much worse effect on the body than all other derivatives of the opium poppy. During the late 2040s, Alkamorpholoid-B will gain popularity amongst drug trafficers and earn many respected street names for the opiate drug. These include ABC, Hyperdrops (due to the fact that it has a much more euphoric "trip" than heroin), Fake Blood (because of its reddish appearance), and Red Wine among others. The euphoric effects of ABC (the most common street name) are extraordinarily significant and may last anywhere from eighteen to twenty-four hours. The user experiences LSD-like perception of the world including overwhelming cognitive shifts, distortion of visual and auditory senses, tracers on moving objects, color rotation, movement of static surfaces, changing images, intensification of worldly brightness, and with higher doses, synesthesia. However, the downside of ABC is a much graver reality. Complications such as extreme internal bleeding, painful migraines, cancers of the blood and brain, stroke, almost complete amnesia of the users long-term memory, suicidal depression, muscle spasms, life-threatening seizures, hypoventilation, and malicious psychosis and paranoia will most definately occur, even if it is long-term. Alkamorpholoid-B in all of its forms will be illegal as it contains absolutely no medical benefits and cause such harm to the body. Because opiates are tremendously dangerous in recreational use, 2050's laws state that "one caught with or under the influence of any opiate drug without appropriate prescription details will be immediately detained and sent to trial." Stimulants: 2050 Stimulants are the last and presumably the most dangerous classification of drugs. Drugs belonging to this group include cocaine, crack (a stronger, smokeable variety of cocaine), ecstasy, amphetamines, and methamphetamines. This classification of drug is most likely the most dangerous form as it causes severe mental impairment among many other horrible after effects. Methamphetamines (commonly known on the street as meth, crystal meth, ice, crank, crypto, or glass; ice being the most dangerous and smokeable form) are extremely threatening and cause a plethora of unwanted emotions and harm to one's body. Unwanted side effects of meth are extremely dangerous for the user's health and can cause serious life-threatening problems with the lungs, heart, brain, and basically any other vital organs. Nocturnotine: 2075 Nocturnotine, otherwise commonly known as zenith, BS (Blissful Suicide), 122 (chemical element number 122, though it is not actually an element), snowy owl, frost, night vision, and nocturnal, is arguably the most dangerous drug known to exist. In the year 2059, approximately a dozen or so scientists grouped together and artificially constructed a chemical known as neuronocturnamine. They did not happen upon its drug-like effects until several years thereafter in 2063; however, once they did so, they experimented with it and days later, three of the scientists died, earning nocturnotine the rightful name of The BS Drug (Blissful Suicide). Since then, nocturnotine has been used by suicidally depressed teenagers to earn a seventy-two to eighty-four hour "high" before they fall into an infinite coma. Processing The Drug In order for the stimulating ingredient of nocturnotine to enter the bloodstream and brain, the plant must first be dried and then crushed into microscopic particles. After this, the powder can be snorted or dissovled in water and injected; however, for the most peaceful effects before the user's suicide, the powder must be compacted into a single snow-white pill and swallowed. The High Of Nocturnotine Though nocturnotine is the most dangerous drug known to exist, it is said to be the most peaceful and exhilarating high. It is said to have a complete weightless feeling, possibly even antigravity-like weigtlessness; all pain is relieved from your body. Additionally, the user will experience slight paralysis in the fingers and arms and obtain numerous out-of-body experiences. Peaceful deja vu will suffocate the user and all senses (except for visionary) will be blocked from the mind as nocturnotine's active ingredient floods the neurotransmitters in the brain. After this has concluded, the user's vision will slowly fade to black over the next hour, at which point, the user has drifted into death. Though the main effect of nocturnotine is death, one might have a less blissful experience. If the user is worried (which most are), the drug will react entirely different. Within eighty-four hours of consumption, the user's ocular blood vessels will constrict so heavily that they burst (causing red out), their stomach lining will dissintegrate leaving the abdominal acid to leak over the rest of the body (causing excrutiating pain), and numerous aneurisms in the brain will almost instantly kill them. All the while, the user feels no euphoria to counteract the extreme pain. Future Drugs In 2075 *Cannabis Hallucinogenic (15-55% THC) **Cuban Kush (40% THC) | Illegal in USA **Neon Star (41% THC) | Legal **Space Station (44% THC) | Legal **Acapulco Aurora (47% THC) | Legal **NC-17 (48% THC) | Legal **Heroin Hash (50% THC) | Legal In Europe *Cannabis Hallucinogenic (65-99% THC) **Hashish Syrup (98% THC) | Illegal **Hash Powder (80% THC) | Illegal *Sahara Leaf (Hallucinogenic) | Legal In Africa *Alkamorphaloid-B (Opiate/Stimulant) | Illegal *XStatic (Hallucinogenic) | Legal In Europe *Nano Acid (Stimulant) | Medically Legal In Europe/Asia **Nano acid is a chemical saturated with artificially-produced nano fibers that when injected as directed for sixteen months, gives the user almost twice the strength and the ability to run twice as fast and twice as long. When not used as completely directed, nano acid will dissintegrate muscle tissue from the inside out; this is precisely why it is illegal in most of the world. Either way, strong euphoric sensations comes on abrubtly after injection and may last anywhere from two to four hours. *Nocturnotine (Hallucinogenic Stimulant) | Illegal [[Category:Aero'sFuture]